Many of the known patient controlled self injection aid systems have certain use limitations. These limitations include the fact that the aids have been relatively complex in structure and design and difficult to use. None of these structures provides a patient controlled aid which adequately enables a patient to easily to administer an injection of a medicament with a single hand.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a patient controlled self injection aid to enable a patient to self-administer a medicament with one hand.
Another object of the invention is to produce a patient controlled aid which will hold the medicament container and simultaneously hold the syringe needle cover to enable a patient to withdraw the syringe needle from its protective cover, insert the exposed needle into the medicament container, and fill the syringe with the predetermined dosage preliminary to self injection.
Another object of the invention is to produce a patient controlled aid which enables the removal of the syringe needle cover, the removal of a desired volume of a medicament from a reservoir, and facilitates "self injection" with a single hand.